Chromatography columns or cartridges typically contain a densely-packed chromatography medium (sometimes referred to as the “stationary phase”). When liquid (sometimes referred to as the “liquid phase”) is passed through the chromatography cartridge, at least a portion of the liquid phase adsorbs to the stationary phase within the cartridge. In this way, those components of the liquid phase that adsorb to the stationary phase are separated out from those that do not. Based on the different adsorption rates of various components of the liquid phase, the various components of the liquid phase can be isolated and identified.
When the cartridge is used, “channeling” can result if the medium is not tightly packed. If the medium is not tightly packed, the liquid phase in the chromatography system may find an “easy” path through the medium. That is, the liquid phase may not evenly progress through the stationary phase, but instead flow through discrete “channels” in the medium. If an easy flow path is available to the liquid because the medium is not tightly packed, the liquid may not interact as desired with the rest of the medium. The liquid phase will only interact with the medium along the “channels” through which it flows. Therefore, much of the medium will not be used, which may affect the performance of the chromatography cartridge and the accuracy of the chromatography results.